


Кошмар Маки

by Mary_Meow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Meow/pseuds/Mary_Meow
Summary: В отличие от распространенного мнения, Маки боится остаться одной.





	Кошмар Маки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maki Has A Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528107) by [AreYouDrunkRightNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYouDrunkRightNow/pseuds/AreYouDrunkRightNow). 



Все, что она могла услышать, это ее собственные быстрые шаги и тяжелое дыхание. Она не могла вспомнить, как оказалась здесь, но это место было похоже на ад. Стены давили, а за каждым углом был темный поворот.  
Было темно, сильно ощущался запах лекарств. Краска облупилась, стены были серыми и мрачными.  
Она даже не могла вспомнить, почему или от чего убегает.  
Маки не тот человек, которого легко напугать. Маки всегда была стойкой, спокойной и сильной духом. Не в ее характере было бояться всего вокруг. Ну, по большей части, ведь был один человек, способный вывести ее из себя.  
Но сейчас она не хотела думать о нём.

Она продолжала бежать, но воздуха уже не хватало.  
Маки огляделась. Все вокруг выглядело так же, как и в самом начале. Сморщившись, девушка упала на колени от изнеможения.  
– Что здесь происходит?! – Этот вопрос был адресован самой себе. Пот медленно стекал по лицу, становилось невыносимо жарко.

Когда девушка подняла голову вновь, окружение изменилось. Она была на улице, но ничего не закончилось.  
Улица не была улицей. Улица казалась неправильной, нереальной, словно что-то здесь было не так.  
Маки поднялась, осторожно шагая вперед, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-нибудь сквозь непроглядную тьму.  
Тем не менее, по какой-то причине девушке не составило труда разглядеть дома вокруг. Она определенно никогда не была здесь.  
А еще было очень холодно, но тело оставалось горячим благодаря панике и бегу.  
Она продолжила бесцельно бродить, ожидая окончания этому аду, если он, конечно, закончится. Кто знает, может это будет длиться вечность? На самом деле, она никогда не задумывалась над этим раньше.  
Конечно же, она давно успела позабыть, что это всего лишь сон, который просто слегка затянулся.

Девушка лишь успела подойти к разметке на дороге, как что-то вновь заставило ее бежать. Ничего не происходило, но она неслась вперед в ужасе, неизвестно куда, неизвестно зачем, зажмурившись.

Но все-таки, ноги её подвели.  
Не в силах больше бежать, девушка упала на землю и не смогла встать.  
Кое-как, поставив руки перед собой, Маки попыталась подняться.  
Тело тряслось, она знала - что-то находится позади.  
Она чувствовала присутствие чего-то и это что-то приближалось.

Теперь уже не изнеможение не давало ей шевельнуться - это был страх. Она могла бы попытаться уползти, но, казалось, это заняло бы вечность.  
Кое-как, девушка нашла в себе силы оглянуться и посмотреть на то, что охотится за ней...

Ничего.

Ничего не стояло за ней, ни человека, ни существа, ни-че-го.  
Лишь тьма и старые здания. 

Девушка выдохнула с облегчением, после чего наконец взглянула вперед...

Оно.

Большие, круглые глаза и огромная ухмылка. Эта ухмылка от уха до уха.  
Воплощение того, что пугало Маки все это время, теперь тянуло к ней руки, пытаясь схватить.

Девушка же не могла подняться. Что-то подсказывало ей бежать, но она не могла. Ужасный страх сковал ее. Харукава не могла пошевелиться, пока существо приближалось к ней.  
Одежда стала сухой и рваной.  
Самым ужасным было то, что лицо существа не менялось ничуть. Глаза, оскал, взгляд никогда не менялись.  
Девушка кричала громче, чем когда-либо.

Ее глаза широко распахнулись.

Она в своей комнате. 

Она проснулась.

Удивленное лицо, руки были прижаты к груди.

– Всего лишь сон. – Прошептала она себе, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение на часах.  
2:49. Она вздохнула.

Маки не хотела вновь возвращаться в свой сон. Да и вообще спать не хотелось.  
Никого не было рядом - Момота уехал за границу, в США, ради своего первого теста в NASA.  
И у них было немало ссор из-за этого.  
Вообще-то, американки горячи, красивы и это сложно отрицать.

Тем не менее, Маки скучала по Момоте.

Девушка вновь уткнулась в подушку.

– Всего лишь сон, ха!  
Голос, раздавшийся рядом, заставил ее подняться.  
Оглядевшись, девушка увидела... Оуму? Что он здесь делает?

– Что ты здесь делаешь? Уходи. – Маки скрестила руки на груди.  
– Я пытался заснуть, но услышал чей-то крик. Я думал, что отыщу труп, знаешь ли! Я разочарован. – Оума вздохнул.

– Уходи.

– Ну, так и быть! И все-таки, ты в порядке? – Вопрос, заданный им, что-то шевельнул в сердце Маки.  
Она задалась вопросом - а не все ли равно ему? -, ведь они были ярыми противниками.  
Хотя нет, это она ненавидела его, но не наоборот.

– Ты колеблешься. Значит, ты не в порядке!  
– Это не имеет значения. – Девушка устало помассировала глаза.

– Ты напугана? – Его голос казался наигранным, полным недоверия. – Это не похоже на ту Маки, которую я знаю.

– Ты не знаешь меня. Уходи. – Произнесла она, не поворачиваясь к нему.  
Однако что-то оказалось рядом.

Маки широко распахнула глаза, когда чьи-то руки обвили ее. Однако, по какой-то причине у девушки не нашлось сил оттолкнуть его.  
Губы скривились, а слеза подступили к глазам, но она не дала себе заплакать, ведь знала, что боялась.

Она боялась остаться одна.

Она не оттолкнула его только поэтому. И может быть, возможно, нормально чувствовать уязвимость. Может быть, нормально убирать подальше эту холодную маску и чувствовать страх и прочие эмоции. Может быть, нормально доверять другим людям.  
Может быть, нормально доверять ему.

Маки развернулась к нему. Его большие, любопытные глаза, изучали ее.  
Он все еще обнимал ее.

– Ты напугана? – Повторил Оума. Она почувствовала, что ее щеки теплеют.  
Девушка нахмурилась и кивнула.  
– Ну, не пугайся. Теперь я здесь.

– Не...

– Ха?

– Не уходи.

**Author's Note:**

> Прекрасная работа, я рада, что смогла наконец перевести ее!
> 
> An awesome work! I'm glad, that i have translated it!


End file.
